


High Noon On Pandora

by wtfbrotha36



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Embarrassment, Humiliation, Lesbian, Piercing, Stripped, enf, euf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfbrotha36/pseuds/wtfbrotha36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Borderlands 2 fanfic with some nice enf/euf elements. This was written prior to the Pre-sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Noon On Pandora

High Noon on Pandora

FWOOOSH

There was some disorientation as the three women had been teleported from their home air base, known as Sanctuary, to the rustic town known as Lynchwood. Ruled under the iron fist of a woman known as “The Sheriff,” they were sent there for two goals, intel and revenge.

In the party was a slender woman of average height with red hair with her bangs combed to the right side of her head. On her side, running from her neck down to what seemed to be at least her torso was a pattern of blue tattoos that seemed to glow on occasion. She wore a red shirt under brown fatigues and a vest, this was Lilith. She was first in command to the leader of the Crimson Raiders, a rebellious group against the evil Handsome Jack. She was also a Siren, one of the few known people on Pandora who possessed special powers, marked by her tattoos.

Also with them was another woman, a few inches taller than Lilith. She was also thin but slightly more curvy than Lilith, her breasts seeming to be a bit larger and her behind also taking on a more curvy shape. She had blue hair with her hangs hanging on either side, just barely being at shoulder length. She wore blue khaki pants under a yellow one piece suit that almost resembled a bathing suit. One sleeve covered her right arm while her left arm was exposed. Her pants hung low enough to where you could see the end of her suit just above her thighs. She also had tattoos which extended from her left arm down to at least her leg. She was also a Siren.

Lastly, there was a younger woman and much shorter than the other two. She wore her red hair in pigtails under a pair of goggles. Instead of pants, she wore a red skirt and red shirt under a denim vest. This was Gaige, the youngest of all the Vault hunters. Ironically, being the smallest of the trio, she had the largest weapon, a large shotgun that seemed almost as big as her. The other two women carried assault rifles.

They had been sent to Lynchwood in an attempt to get information from the Sheriff, as she was Handsome Jack’s girlfriend and they figured she might have access to his current location where he was trying to summon an ancient beast to control Pandora. In addition to this, she had been responsible for imprisoning one of their comrades, a large gentleman by the name of Brick and killing his puppy. Brick managed to escape but he never did get the chance to get back at her, until today.

“What kind of person kills a puppy?” Maya asked.

“Are you kidding?” Lilith asked, “Anyone who’s willing to date a guy who has killed thousands has got to be insane.”

“Uhhh…yeah you could say that.” Gaige said as she looked up at the entrance of Lynchwood. It was a large sign that said, “Welcome to Lynchwood.” And under the sign hung three bodies from nooses. “I mean it’s kinda cool but kinda creepy too.”

“Attention.” They heard an electronic voice say, “All those who do not obey the Sheriff’s 283 laws will be put to death.”

They all looked at each other and then Lilith said, “Let’s move quickly. I imagine the Sheriff has lots of people on her payroll.”

Indeed, she did. As soon as the women stepped foot into town, several bandits saw them and notified the others. A large gunfight broke out against the three women and the citizens of Lynchwood. What the bandits did not know, was that all three women had special abilities that enhanced their fighting.

As she shot at bandits hidden behind barricades, Lilith would disappear from sight, causing them to become confused and then out of nowhere she would appear near them and often times cause them to explode. This ability, called Phasewalking, allowed her to move at quick speeds without taking fire. For Maya, you could occasionally see bandits suspended in air by a purple ball. They were unable to move and soon after they were entrapped their heads exploded as Maya would take the opportunity to shoot at them while they were frozen. Again, her Siren ability granted her the powers to do this, and it was called Phaselocking. As for Gaige, anywhere she was fighting there was often a barrage of bullets flying all over the place, leaving any bandit in a pool of blood if they were caught in the storm. The sirens didn’t know how, but Gaige had managed to develop a way to allow her bullets to ricochet off of any surface and the more she killed people, the more they seemed to ricochet in random directions. She called this “Anarchy.” And would often boast maniacally about it as the chaos around her grew. This was why she enjoyed using a shotgun because it was the most useful of weapons to use for such an unorthodox fighting style.

About a half hour went by after the gunfight had started. Now Lynchwood was scattered with the dead bodies of the bandits who lived on Pandora, robbing and killing those who they could steal from.

“I AM THE GOD OF DAMAGE!!!” Gaige shouted as she killed her last victim.

“So much for doing this quickly.” Maya said.

“I’m just surprised the Sheriff hasn’t-” Lilith said before she was interrupted by a voice on a loudspeaker.

“Attention Vault Hunters. Seems my men and myself underestimated you three and so it looks like I’m going to have to take care of this myself. Meet me in the center of town, outside of my building at sunset. Bring only your pistols, we’re going to do this the old fashioned way.”

The loudspeaker turned off and the women looked at each other. “Is she serious?” Maya asked.

“Who knows?” Lilith said. “We’ll humor her with this. But keep on your guard, I don’t trust Handsome Jack at all and I sure as hell don’t trust the woman who is in love with him.”

They walked through town, which was a city of small shacks put together from scavenged pieces of sheet metal. It was clear that the former denizens of the city were in poverty and were barely surviving. It was probably why so many bandits were often insane axe-wielding murderers. But none of them had killed a puppy. Finally they ended up in the center of town in front of a two story shack with a balcony. Above it was a banner that read “Sheriff.” It was deserted, a tumble weed blew by as the wind picked up. The sun was starting to go down and cast down on the three women. They had rested their assault weapons on their backpacks and had their pistols at their ready.

“All right Sheriff let’s get this over with.” Lilith called out. “We’re only here to ask for your surrender. Give up and you’ll be unharmed.”

There was laughter coming from the door on the ground level of the shack. It opened and out stepped a tall women with black hair and tanned skin. She wore black dress pants held up by a gun belt, a white vest with a purple sheriff’s star printed on it and a long riding jacket. A purple cowboy’s hat covered her dark features, but her purple lipstick could be visibly seen. She had a slim figure, her breasts appearing not to be too large, but not flat chested, and her long legs stretched out to portray a woman who seemed at peak physical condition. “Surrender?” The Sheriff repeated. “The only surrendering is going to be from you three and then you’ll be publicly executed as an example.”

“Oh really?” Lilith asked with a smirk. “You’re going to do that to all three of us Miss Lone I-kill-puppies?”

The Sheriff smirked. “Oh that. Is Brick still angry over it? You should have seen that huge mass of muscle bawling like a baby after I put his beast out of its misery.”

The three vault hunters balled their fists in anger. Lilith had her hand on her pistol. “Fine. I’m glad you’re making this difficult, because I want to make you hurt for that.”

The Sheriff raised her eyebrow. “This is your last chance Siren. Surrender with your dignity intact.”

“Screw you!” Lilith said as she reached for her pistol.

BLAM!

Maya and Gaige gasped as the Sheriff had her smoking gun aimed at Lilith. They initially thought she had been shot. Instead they heard a CLANG! And then a WHOOSH! As Lilith’s belt buckle exploded into shards, causing her pants to fall to her ankles, exposing a pair of panties with teddy bears on them.

“Hey!” Lilith blurted out as her hands went to cover her panties. Her cheeks were turning a color of red similar to her hair.

“I warned you about keeping your dignity.” The Sheriff said. “Teddy Bears? Really? Are all you vault hunters this juvenile?”

“Shut up!” Lilith said as she pulled her pants up, she had to hold them up with one hand otherwise they would fall again. “We still outnumber you!”

“Oh really?” the Sheriff asked as she snapped her fingers. From behind the building, three men dressed in thick trench coats and masks emerged. One of them held a shotgun, the other held an assault rifle and the other had a rocket launcher. “I think we’re even now.” The sheriff said. “Get em boys!”

“Run for it!” Maya shouted as the deputies fired at them. The Sheriff ran back to her shack while the vault hunters ran for cover. Maya and Gaige ducked behind a building while Lilith ran behind them, holding her pants up still which made running difficult. BOOM! One of the rockets went off.

“Well that turned out great.” Maya said. “Any other bright ideas?”

“How bout we buy Lilith new underwear?” Gaige remarked. This caused Lilith to blush again.

“Grr. Figures, she’d be as cowardly as her boyfriend. Where is she anyway?” Lilith asked.

Maya stuck her head out and then heard a bullet ricochet off the building so she ducked behind it again. “She’s up on the balcony firing at us.” She said.

“So much for pistols.” Gaige said as she readied her shotgun. “We need to get rid of the other guys and worry about the Sheriff later.”

“She’s right.” Maya said, “We need to scatter and draw their attention.

“Okay, on my mark, Maya goes left, Gaige you go right and one we kill our targets we meet again in the center. Got it?” Lilith asked.

Her partners nodded. Lilith stuck her head out again to see that the deputies were still firing and once they stopped to reload she shouted, “Move!”

Lilith activated her powers again and decided she would Phasewalk to gain some distance, as soon as she did, she tried running as fast as she could to lead the deputy with the assault rifle away. However, she didn’t make it two steps before tripping forward out of her phasewalk and onto the ground. She forgot that her belt was gone and her pants caused her to trip forward, leaving her faced down on the ground with her small ass sticking up at her pursuer.

“Nice ass merc!” the Deputy shouted. “Maybe I can see more of that body of yours!”

Lilith scrambled to get to her feet, covering her behind with her hands as she waddled for cover as he fired at her. “Great.” She muttered, “I can’t even use my powers at the moment.”  
Maya looked behind to see who was going after her and cursed when she saw it was the deputy with the rocket launcher. “Why me?” She asked. She turned around and tried to use her powers to phaselock him but he fired too fast. As a rocket propelled forward she broke her concentration to dive behind a dumpster as the concussion from the blast caused shrapnel to fly all over the place. The deputy lowered his rocket to reload and Maya tried to capitalize on the opportunity to phaselock him again. “Okay buddy say goodbye!” she called out. But before she could, a barrage of stray bullets ricocheted all around her.

“Whoa!” Maya shouted as she ducked for cover.

“ANARCHY FOREVEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!!! AND EVERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!” She could hear Gaige shouting.

“Gaige, watch your friendly fire!” Maya shouted. But Gaige couldn’t hear her and another wave of shot from Gaige’s gun managed to ricochet off of the building next to Maya. She shielded her head and face as she heard a series of PING! PING! PING! CLANG! PING! Noises. Maya growled and shouted, “You’re supposed to be on the other side!” Then, as the wind picked up, Maya wondered why her legs felt slightly cooler. Then she looked down and saw that one of the bullets had ricocheted off of her belt and caused her pants to fall, leaving her in just her one piece suit.

“Nice legs!” the deputy shouted as he finished loading his rocket. “Too bad I’m going to blow them apart!”

Maya gasped as she felt a bit self-conscious about her bare thighs since now her tattoo was exposed a bit more. She tried to hold her submachine gun up but squeezed her legs together. Then she saw another rocket propel towards her and she had no choice but to leap out of her pants and roll behind another building. “Ugh, I’m going to kill Gaige.” She muttered as she looked at her destroyed pants, which were now burning from the rocket.

She was about to step out and try to phaselock the deputy again when she heard someone else shout “Help!!!” It wasn’t a woman’s voice, it was a man’s. Maya peeked out from behind the building and saw a man clad in a white tank top, whitey tighteys and boots running through town.

“She’s crazy! Shoot her!” he shouted. He had his hands covering his underwear from the front and back.

“When I hit you, IT WILL HURT!!!” Gaige shouted as she ran after him. It was clear that the ricocheting from Gaige’s shotgun also caused the deputies clothing to be destroyed and now he was trying desperately to flee for his life.

Maya and the deputy with the rocket launcher were both dumbfounded at the scene that they didn’t notice Gaige firing another blast. A cloud of bullets flew out and ricocheted all over the enclosed area, causing the deputy with the rocket launcher to duck behind cover but Maya didn’t react quickly enough. One of the bullets grazed her across her clavicle, nicking the buckles that connected the top of her suit together. Slowly, the front of Maya’s suit fell forward, followed by the back as if she was being unveiled from a curtain. Now Maya stood out in the open with her suit at her feet, completely naked. Her large breasts bounced as they were freed and it could be seen that above her womanhood, her pubic hair was also blue.

“Damn!” the Deputy shouted.

“AHHHH!” Maya screamed as she dropped her gun to cover her nakedness. She wrapped her arm around her breasts, although they almost spilled out over her arm since they were bigger than her arm, and the other hand covered her crotch. She also tried to turn her tattooed side away to conceal it, as it could be seen that it extended from her arm to her leg and on the left side of her butt cheek.

“Don’t move!” the Deputy shouted as he held the rocket at Maya, who’s hands were in no position to fight. She blushed at suffering such a humiliating defeat, her legs squeezing together in an attempt to cover more.

“The Sheriff’s gonna have fun with you!”

Maya’s face reddened and she tried to hold back tears as the deputy forced her to tie her hands and uncover the parts of her body she tried so hard to cover.

From a distance behind a small fence, Lilith could see that Maya was taken out of the fight. She was still in a fire fight with the other deputy. Normally she could have vanquished him in seconds, but she was so self-conscious about concealing her embarrassing underwear that she was distracted by keeping her pants on. Her jaw dropped when she saw that Maya was naked. The thought of being exposed like that, exposing her tattoos, was mortifying to her. This fight had to end now because she did not want to end up the same way.

She also saw the Sheriff come out of her shack again. Lilith watched as the Sheriff forced Maya to bend over and began spanking her. Maya screamed as the Sheriff slapped her round ass and the scene of humiliation made even Lilith blush.

She was brought back to her own fight when several more bullets bounced off of the fence she hid behind. “That’s it.” She said as she stood up from the fence, aimed her pistol with both hands and fired a shot, nailing the deputy between the eyes just as he fired one more round. He fell to the ground and Lilith smiled at making such a good shot. “I’m coming Maya.” She said. She turned towards the Sheriff but then she heard a noise, a small hissing noise. Looking down she saw a red barrel with a flame symbol on it, and it was leaking. The shots from the deputy must have hit the barrel and now it was on the verge of exploding.

“Sh.t” Lilith uttered as she tried to leap away, but in taking her final kill shot, she let go of her pants and they were now around her ankles again. What would have been a large leap for her ended up behind a small hop as the barrel exploded in a wave of flames. Lilith could feel the heat from the blast and then screamed as she felt the intense burning of her clothes catching fire. Quickly, she shed her shirt and vest and rolled on the ground to douse the flames. She coughed as the smoke cleared and got to her feet. She looked down and squealed as she realized she was now topless and in just her panties, or at least she thought. The fire burnt the back of her underwear and they slowly fell off of her waist into a shriveled pile. She screamed to cover her crotch and crimson red strip of hair that resided above her vagina. Like Maya, Lilith’s tattoo also extended from the top of her arm to her leg, only hers didn’t go around her buttocks. Frozen in embarrassment, the sweat from her body started to cool and she had no idea what to do. Save Maya and risk being humiliated in front of her enemy or risk her friend being murdered. Secretly, Lilith had hoped Gaige would return and save Maya.

Just then, she saw a naked man running, hands over his crotch and ass screaming “Please let me go, I don’t have anymore clothes!”

Then she saw Gaige running after him with her shotgun in hand “YOU’D STILL HAVE CLOTHES IF YOU COOPERATED BY DYING!!!!!” she shouted.

“Gaige wait!” Lilith called out but by that time, Gaige and the naked deputy were already gone. “

“Damn it.” Lilith muttered as her cheeks grew red. She realized she was going to have to save Maya. She bent down to pick up her pistol and then heard the cocking of a gun.

“Hands up and don’t move.” She heard the Sheriff say.

Lilith shook her head “no.” as her arms and hands squeezed tighter against her exposed body. Raising her arms would reveal her nakedness to her enemy and the thought of it made her sweat with embarrassment.

“Do it or I signal my deputy to blow your other Siren pal to bits.”

Lilith, squeezed her eyes shut as she raised her other hand from her crotch and held them up. As the draft from the wind blew against her body she bit her lip and squeezed her legs together in a last ditch effort to cover her womanhood.

“Are all sirens so hot?” the Sheriff asked as she ran her pistol barrel along the curves of Maya’s body. Maya bit her lip harder to repress a cry and then the Sheriff marched her towards the center of town where she saw Maya on her knees with her hands tied behind her back.

“Lilith!” Maya cried out as she saw her fellow Siren walking towards her with no clothes.

“You may cut the other woman’s bonds.” The Sheriff said.

The deputy with the rocket launcher bent down to cut Maya’s hands free. As soon as she did she and Lilith embraced each other, to offer comfort and assistance in covering each others’ naked bodies from the eyes of their enemies.

“Aw how sweet.” The Sheriff said. “Two naked and vulnerable Sirens offering their help.” She looked down at their sides and said, “Those tattoos don’t make you seem special, you look like tramps.”

Both Maya and Lilith blushed as they both wrapped their arms around their breasts and tried to turn away to conceal their tattoos. “You’re not going to get away with this.” Lilith said.

“And what are you doing to do about it siren?” the Sheriff asked. “You got a Torgue rocket launcher aimed at you and both of you somehow lost all of your clothes. If this is what the resistance at Sanctuary offers, I’d be ashamed if I were you.”

The Sheriff’s words dug deep into both of them as they lowered their heads. They were ashamed, first in letting simple henchmen getting the best of them, but also in managing to be exposed as well.

“What are you gonna do boss?” the deputy asked. “Lynch them?”

“No.” the Sheriff said. “I think these two deserve a chance to earn their lives. You hear me Siren?” The both looked up at her. “You two get to live if you do what I say.”

“And what is that?” Maya asked.

The Sheriff rubbed her chin and curled her lip as she thought about what to do to add to their humiliation. Then she smiled and said, “I know. Kiss each other.”

“What?” Lilith asked.

“You heard me. Kiss each other or I’ll have you both put to death.”

“We aren’t your prostitutes who you can force into submission.” Maya said.

“Really? The hand print on your ass says otherwise.” The Sheriff shot back.

Maya shut up as her hand ran along her reddened buttocks from the spanking she had been given.

“Fine. For your insubordination, now you two have to make out.” The Sheriff said. Both of them gasped at the upping of the ante as they looked at each other with ambivalence. “Your choice ladies, do either of you want to be responsible for the others’ death.?”

Looking into each other’s eyes, Lilith and Maya’s lips quivered as their hands ran along their bodies to continue covering themselves. “Maya, we don’t’ have a choice.”

“I know.” Maya said as she leaned forward and closed her eyes. Lilith did the same as well and soon she felt the soft lips of Maya’s wrap around hers as they kissed. With their arms still around their breasts, both Sirens started to slide their tongues into each other.

“Hey. I said make out, this is just kissing.” The Sheriff said.

Lilith shot a hateful look at the Sheriff who just shrugged and said. “You’re both going to have to uncover your titties to do this, or I can cover your necks with a noose.”

“Just do it Lilith.” Maya said as she wrapped her arms around Lilith and pulled her forward. They continued kissing, but not passionately. It was more slow and rigid as the women trembled from being watched by the Sheriff who laughed with her deputy.

“We should’ve gotten a camera.” The Sheriff said. “We could have made money off of Lesbian Sirens.”

This comment made both Maya and Lilith develop tears as they continued kissing and groping each other.

“I wanna see em touch each other.” The deputy said

Maya gasped at the comment and looked at the Sheriff, hoping she wouldn’t agree but she smiled wickedly at the two Sirens and said, “You two have gone this far, no sense in stopping. Start touching each other.”

Lilith looked at Maya who bit her lip as her face grew redder than it had been since being stripped naked. She nodded gently and Lilith closed her eyes as she reached towards the space between Maya’s legs.

BLAM!

They heard a shot go off which startled them. Lilith rolled off of Maya and both of them covered their nakedness while the Sheriff watched as her deputy dropped to the ground. His head exploded and the rocket launcher dropped to the ground.

“EVIL MANIACAL LAUGTHER!!!!!!” Shouted Gaige, who was aiming her shotgun at the Sheriff.

The Sheriff quickly grabbed her pistol and aimed it at Gaige. “Still too fast for you.”

“Drop the gun or you’ll end up like your deputy.” Gaige said.

“Oh really?” the Sheriff asked defiantly. “I saw those bullet ricocheting, you’d really risk hitting your fri-whaoo!” she screamed as she was suddenly levitated in the air. A large purple orb encapsulated her as the Sheriff was now phaselocked by Maya, who had her left arm held out while her right arm covered her crotch. Lilith also got to her feet and covered her body with both of her hands.

“Where the hell were you?” she asked Gaige.

“Hey you’re welcome for saving you two from having sex.” Gaige said as she switched her shotgun to a small submachine gun that glowed green. The comment made both Maya and Lilith blush at being reminded that they only recently were forced to make out in front of two enemies.

“Let me go!” the Sheriff shouted. She tried to struggle free but her body was paralyzed by Maya’s power.

“I won’t be able to hold this forever, what are we going to do with her?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lilith asked with a smile. “We will first have to disarm her. Gaige if you will do the honors.”

“That’s why I have this.” Gaige said with a smile. The submachine gun in her hand had the word “Maliwan” written on the side. Maliwan weapons were known to fire bullets that had some elemental effect such as fire, electric shock or acid.

“No!” the Sheriff shouted because she could see the brand name from where she was floating. “Not a Maliwan weapon!”

“You betcha! And it shoots aaaaaaciiiiiid baby!” Gaige shouted. “First let’s lose the gun.” BLAM! A round went off and a green blast flew at the Sheriff’s hand, burning her pistol and corroding it into nothing. The Sheriff screamed in pain as the splash burnt her fingers as well.

“Now the rest!.” Lilith said.

“No!!!” The Sheriff shouted. But I was too late, Gaige fired at her gunbelt and the buckle melted away. Then she fired at her jacket and blouse. The Sheriff continued screaming as she saw the acid melting away her clothes.

“I can’t hold it anymore!” Maya shouted as she let go of her phaselock and let the Sheriff drop to the ground just as her blouse and jacket were finished melting away. All that was left was her black pants and a leopard print bra.

“And you made fun of my bear panties? Leopard is way tackier honey.” Lilith said.

The Sheriff looked down and saw her bra was exposed and she screamed as she wrapped her arms around her breasts. As she stood up, her pants which were no longer held by her belt, dropped to her ankles and exposed her matching leopard print thong. “Eek! My clothes are gone!” the Sheriff cried as she had one hand cover her panties. The once feared and ruthless Sheriff was left standing there in her underwear, cowboy hat and boots.

“Not so funny is it?” Maya asked.

The Sheriff had her legs buckled together and shouted “My boyfriend is going to make you pay for this!” her face was red with anger and embarrassment. She wanted to kill them but she had no more weapons to fight them with, she truly was at their mercy as much as the Sirens were at hers.

“So shall we finish her off?” Maya asked as she removed the giant coat off of the dead deputy to wrap around herself.

“I think so.” Lilith said. “Take off your skivvies Sheriff.”

The Sheriff’s eyes grew wide with fear and she shouted, “No!!!” and stepped out of her pants to run as fast as she could, arms covering her breasts and the back of her exposed ass cheeks. “Someone help me!” she cried but as she looked around she saw that all of her deputies were dead.

“She’s getting away!” Gaige shouted as she started to run.

“I’m on it.” Lilith said as she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

The Sheriff’s makeup started to run as tears made it smear. “I need clothes! Somebody help me!” Then out of nowhere, Lilith appeared in front of her with a bright flash of purple.

“’Sup?” she asked as she grabbed onto the front of the Sheriff’s bra. She leapt back in terror from being startled and there was a loud RIP! As her bra was torn from her body. The force of her jump was so strong she fell backwards onto a cactus. Lilith winced and said, “Oww that’s gotta hurt.”

“AHHHHH!!!” the Sheriff screamed. “MY ASS!” she whined. Then she felt the breeze of the wind against her breasts and felt her dark nipples go hard from the cold air. Upon closer inspection, Lilith could see that the Sheriff’s left breast was pierced with a golden star shaped stud.

“Nice badge.” Lilith said, “But doesn’t that hurt?”

“What?” she murmured and looked down to realize she was topless. She screamed and wrapped her arms around her breasts. “Give me back my bra!” she yelled. “No one’s supposed to see that but my boyfriend!”

“What are you going to do about it Porcupine?” Lilith asked.

The Sheriff screamed in rage as she tried to stand up from the cactus but as she did, there was another RIP! And her thong remained stuck to the cactus while her cleanshaven vagina was now exposed. Lilith noticed that the area where her panties would be was much lighter than the rest of her tanned skin.

“Ugh, leopard print and tan lines.” She remarked.

The Sheriff looked down and saw what was exposed and squealed as she removed her cowboy hat to cover her tanless crotch. On top of this, the pain from the cactus needles that were stuck in her ass was still there. “I hate vault hunters!” she shouted as she stomped her feet in a hissy fit. “I’m naked and my ass hurts! I just wanna go home!” she cried.

By now, Maya and Gaige caught up with them and Maya gave Lilith a large coat to cover herself in. “Is she for real?” Gaige asked in disbelief at the pouting Sheriff who used to be a feared threat in Lynchwood. “Oh wow is that a nipple piercing?!” she asked when she noticed the sheriff’s badge, pointing at it like a small child.

The Sheriff gasped and remembered she had other parts of her body she wanted no one to see and covered her breasts with her arm while the other held the hat over her crotch. “When my boyfriend hears of this he’ll capture you all and then I’ll have jurisdiction to do whatever I want to you!” she said with a shaky defiance. The Vault Hunters knew that she could do nothing.

“Speaking of your boyfriend, I think it’s time to take you back to Sanctuary and tell us all about where he is and what his plans are.” Lilith said. “Girls, tie her up.”

“What?!” the sheriff asked, “No. you can’t take me to Sanctuary, not without clothes! And these needles in my ass! No let me go!” she struggled as Maya and Gaige tied her hands behind her back and then pulled her along with a rope that was connected to her hands.

“Okay ladies, let’s go back, we still have work to do.” Lilith said as she began walking back to the teleporter.

“You won’t get away with this!” the Sheriff shouted between crying. “Please! Put some clothes on me! Let me pull the needles out my ass! I’ll be a laughing stock!”

“Gaige.” Maya asked as she tried to ignore the Sheriff’s whining. “Why didn’t you lose any of your clothes?”

“Because I’m sixteen and that’d be gross duh!” Gaige said as she pulled the Sheriff along. She walked awkwardly with her legs buckled together, partially to cover herself more but also in response to the pain from the cactus needles in her butt.

Epilogue

When they returned to Sanctuary, the women tried interrogating the Sheriff about Jack’s whereabouts and she refused. So they had to resort to other humiliation. First they paraded her around the streets of Sanctuary in the nude, the citizens laughing and taking pictures. Then they began plucking the needles out of her ass, causing her to squeal in pain each time. When that didn’t work, they finally threatened to rip her star piercing off. Worn out from crying and being humiliated, the Sheriff finally spilled everything she knew about Jack, where he was located and what his plans were. When she asked if they’d let her go they laughed and tied her in the center of town for everyone to see with a sign that said “Former Sheriff of Lynchwood.” When they told her a picture was sent to Handsome Jack, she threw another fit, or at least as best she could with her legs and arms being tied up.


End file.
